Missing
by ChristyK
Summary: Men are disappearing from various bars in L.A. This is an old one that some of you might have read before at another site


Missing

Deaq was worried as he kept his eye on his partner. Van was sitting at the bar staring at his beer, not moving. He seemed to be in a daze. For the last three months he and Van

had been on a missing persons case. Only it wasn't a missing person case it was a missing people case. Twelve men in the L.A. area had disappeared. They had all been seen at bars throughout the city but no one saw them again once they left. None of the men were homosexuals so the police pretty much ruled out a homosexual serial killer. Van and Deaq had been hanging out in various bars in the hopes that someone would attempt to nab one of them. Tonight Van sat alone at the bar while Deaq sat in the corner at a table. He chatted with one of the waitresses but kept his eyes on Van. Something definitely was wrong. He told the waitress he had to use the pay phone at the bar, then walked by Van and dropped his money. He bent down to pick it up.

"Van." He whispered. His partner didn't respond.

"Van you okay?" He nudged his partner's leg. Van glanced down.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I..........I feel funny........dizzy.........can't think straight."

"They probably drugged you. This might be it; they might be making their move. Don't try and fight them just let them take you. I'll call Billie and let her know what's going on, then I'll follow you."

"I feel .........lousy. I need to get some air." Van started to stand up then leaned heavily on the bar. He shook his head to try and clear it then headed toward the side door.

Using the pay phone, Deaq quickly dialed Billie's number. He looked around to make sure no one could hear him. She answered immediately.

"It's going down Billie. We're at the bar at Hollywood and 10th, the Midnight Café. They drugged Van......" Deaq blurted out as he watched two men in their mid forties follow Van outside. "I gotta go ........it's going down. I'll get in touch later." He blurted out then hung up. Billie hadn't had time to respond to him but Deaq knew she would send back up, he also knew they wouldn't get there in time.

Deaq , not wanting to draw attention to himself, casually went back and said goodbye to the waitress then slowly walked out the front door. Once outside he immediately ran to the alley and peaked around the corner. He watched as the two men drug a semi conscious Van to their car and dumped him in the back seat. Deaq ran back to the parking lot, got his car, and carefully followed the two men. He left a few cars in between them in hope that he wouldn't be noticed. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Billie.

"Billie, we're heading west on 10th.........." His phone started cracking with static. "**Damn!** I can't hear you Billie and I don't know if you can hear me. We're heading west on 10th, my phone's breaking up if it dies I'll follow them and try to get back to you as soon as I can."

Deaq hit the phone with his hand. _Damn_! He didn't like the fact that he was going to be his partner's only back up. Suddenly he remembered. Two days ago at another bar a patron had bumped into him and spilled beer on his phone. He had dried it, but apparently it had damaged the battery. They would be on their own.

About an hour later the car turned down a road into a canyon. Deaq followed keeping his lights off and staying far enough behind so he wouldn't be spotted. About ten minutes later they turned off onto a very narrow dirt road. Deaq stopped at the top of the road. He knew he would be trapped if he followed the car. There would be no place to quickly turn around if he had to on the narrow road. He got his gun out from under the seat and hid his car in bushes near the side of the road. Then he ran down the dark road hoping it would led to one of the cabins that littered the area and not to another road. If it led to another road he would lose his partner. The thought of it made him run faster. About fifteen minutes later he could see a light from a cabin. _Thank God_ The car was parked out front. He got as close to the cabin as he could and hid behind a shed. A few minutes later the two men he had seen take his partner, and three other men all in their mid forties, came out of the cabin and walked toward the car.

"Well let's see what we got." Carlos, the leader said to the two men.

Willy, one of the men opened the back door of the car and drug Van out. He threw him roughly to the ground in front of Carlos. Van lay on his back groaning, the drugs starting to wear off.

"Anyone see you grab him."

"No, he was alone." Tony the other kidnapper said.

Van began to wake up. He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows.

"What the hell's going on?" He said rubbing his hand across his eyes and squinting at the men..

_Come on Van stay cool_ Deaq knew there was no way he could get Van out of there just now, and no way of letting Van know he was there. He had his gun but he could see all five men had shoulder harnesses on and one against five would just get him and Van both killed. He'd have to wait and hope the opportunity arose.

Carlos knelt down and grabbed Van's hair forcing his head back.

"You're going for a little ride and if you don't cause us any trouble you might live to see tomorrow. Might not like what you see, but you'll live to see it." Carlos turned to Willy. "Tie him up and put him in the shed. The truck will get here in about an hour."

Willy went back to the porch and picked up a rope. He roughly pushed Van onto his stomach. He started to resist and was rewarded with a hard kick to his kidney. He yelped in pain as Willy tied his hands tightly behind his back, and then tied his feet. Willy and Tony picked Van up and took him to the shed. Deaq slid back into the dark shadows behind the shed and stayed perfectly still. A few minutes later the five men reentered the cabin. Deaq waited ten minutes and was glad he did. One of the men, Chad, came out and checked on Van. As soon as he left, Deaq made his move. He opened the door and slipped inside. He could barely make out Van in the darkness; he was propped against the shed's wall.

"Van." Deaq whispered.

Deaq could hear Van leave out a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't sure if you were around partner."

"Ye of little faith." Deaq quickly untied his partner. "We gotta get moving."

"Does Billie know where we are?" Van rubbed his sore wrists.

"Phone's not working. We're in this on our own."

"Great." Van stood up then fell heavily against Deaq. Deaq grabbed him and looked into his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Just dizzy. Guess I still have some of that stuff they gave me in my system. Let's just get out of here."

They ran toward the woods, Deaq leading. He could tell Van still wasn't himself and was having a tough time keeping up. He was just turning around to check on Van once more when he heard him cry out in pain. He quickly ran back to him. Van lay on the ground holding his leg, his foot caught in a steel trap. Deaq ran over, knelt down, and tried desperately to open the rusty trap. Van threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. In the distance they could hear the men yelling when they discovered Van was missing.

"Deaq......you gotta get out of here. They don't know about you."

"I'm not leaving you." Deaq worked frantically on the trap.

"You don't .......have a choice." Van gasped as the pain shot up his leg. "You gotta get to Billie............. They get you..........no one will know about this place."

"No way I'm leaving you here." Deaq had heard the men say the truck would be here soon. He knew that by the time he could get to a phone and notify Billie where they were, Van would be gone. There would be no way to tell where they would be taking him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Deaq........please. You gotta go." Van grabbed Deaq's arm. "You can't help me."

Deaq knew Van was right. There was no way he alone could open the trap. If they got him, there would be no one to help his partner. He knew he'd have to hide and find some way to help Van later. He took out his gun.

"I won't be far." Deaq slipped into the darkness and hid behind a tree. He stayed close enough so he could hear and see everything.

"**Over here!"** Tony yelled.

A few seconds later all five men stood around Van.

"How the hell did he get lose?" Carlos growled at Willy.

"I don't know.........I had him tied tight."

"Well obviously not tight enough."

"If you hurt that leg and can't work I might as well put you out of your misery now." Tony pulled his gun out. Deaq immediately aimed his own gun at Tony. If he made a move to shoot Van, Deaq knew he had no choice but to shoot first. No way was he going to watch them execute his partner.

"**Hold on**!" Carlos pushed Tony's gun down. "If he can't work we can always sell him to Valdez when we get to Mexico. He likes pretty boys. He doesn't care if they can walk or not." Carlos looked over at Willy and Tony. "Get him out of that trap."

Between the two of them they finally opened the trap. Van pulled his leg out and clenched his teeth in pain.

"You better hope you can walk on that." Carlos turned and headed back toward the cabin.

Van got up slowly and hobbled after him followed by the rest of the men. Deaq quietly followed behind them. _Mexico! So that's where they were taking the men_ When they got to the cabin Van collapsed on the ground, he sat rubbing his sore leg. Deaq could tell he was in a lot of pain but was trying not to show it.

"The truck should be here soon. I'll get him ready." Carlos disappeared into the house and returned with a glass filled with a pink colored liquid.

"Drink this." He handed the cup to Van.

"**Go to hell**!" Van threw the contents in his face.

_Damn it Van_! _Don't fight them!_ Deaq watched helpless from the bushes as Willy kicked Van hard in the stomach. Van grabbed his stomach and rolled into a ball groaning.

"Oh God!........Oh God!" Van rolled back and forth on the ground in severe pain.

Deaq shut his eyes, he felt helpless. His partner was being beaten and he couldn't do anything about it. Carlos went back in the house and returned with another cup of liquid, which he handed to Van. Willy pulled out his gun and pointed it at Van's head. Van, knowing he didn't have a choice, took the cup and swallowed the liquid. He lay back on the ground his arms wrapped tight around his injured stomach. As Deaq watched, Van stopped trying to fight the drugs and slowly shut his eyes. He lay sprawled on the ground in front of the five men unconscious.

"By the time that boy wakes up he'll be in Mexico." Carlos laughed and walked back into the cabin. The others followed except for Chad who sat on the steps guarding Van. About twenty minutes later the paneled truck arrived. All of the men came out to greet the driver.

"We got some cargo for you." Carlos pointed toward Van.

"Load him up." The driver said yawning. Chad and Tony carried Van to the back of the truck, went inside, and were back in a few minutes.

"How's it going down there?"

"We lost three yesterday. One guard had a heart attack, the cook up and quit, and one of the prisoners tried to escape." The driver made a motion with his hand like he was shooting a gun. "He didn't make it." He laughed.

"Willy, you take this shipment." Carlos handed Willy some folded money. "When you get to the border take the gate on the left. Give this to the guard, he'll let you cross, no problem."

The driver tossed Willy the keys to the truck.

"Good I can use some rest." The driver said.

"It's a long ride, I'll need one for the road." Willy said as he and the rest of the men went back to the cabin for a final beer before he left.

There was no way Deaq could stop them from taking his partner. The only option he had was to go with them. He hid his gun in the bushes. He knew if they caught him with it they would be suspicious. He snuck over to the back of the truck and jumped in. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw boxes filled with t-shirts and bottled water covering most of the truck. A small aisle was in the center. He looked around. No Van. He looked everywhere; and tried to fight back the panic he was starting to feel. _Where are you partner?_ A small noise from the front of the truck startled him. When he got to the front he pressed against the front panel and it popped open revealing a hidden area. Van lay on his back oblivious to what was going on. Deaq crawled in and knelt beside him.

"Van!" He whispered as he gently patted his face. "Come on Van wake up!"

Van groaned softly and winced as he put his hand over his stomach.

"Van!"

"Deaq?" He slowly opened his eyes but shut them immediately as dizziness hit him.

"Yeah Van it's me."

"What........What........ are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you."

"No......no Deaq. Get........out of here. Can't .........help."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"No Deaq.......too risky. Get out.......get Billie......get back up." Van once more groaned and held his stomach. He tried to fight the affect of the drugs but could no longer stay awake and sank back into the darkness.

Deaq reached over and gently lifted Van's shirt. A dark purple bruise was already forming where he had been kicked. Deaq winced in sympathy. _Oh God, please don't let him be bleeding internally _ Next he examined his ankle. It was badly swollen and one side had a puncture wound. Deaq got some of the bottled water and tried to clean the wound the best he could. He prayed it wouldn't get infected. He heard voices and got as close to the door as he could so he could listen.

"I'll be down day after tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon to meet with Valdez." It was Carlos's voice. Deaq could hear the back panel of the truck being shut and locked.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Deaq heard the driver's door slam and soon they were on their way. He stayed by his partner's side throughout the trip. He started to drift off once in a while but fought the urge to sleep. His partner might need him. Finally, hours later, he heard them pull to a stop and Willy get out. Deaq quickly crept out of the hidden area, shut the panel, and hid behind some of the boxes. A few minutes later the back opened up and Willy and another man entered. They immediately went to the hidden panel and opened it.

"Slept like a baby all the way down." Willy gave a small laugh.

"You sure Carlos didn't overdose him like he did the last one? Because this time I'm not digging the grave."

Deaq heard Willy slap Van, he then heard Van groan.

"He's fine. Let's get him into the barracks."

Deaq watched as they carried Van out of the truck, then drug him over to a large one-floor building. A few minutes later they came out and went into a smaller building. Deaq waited a few minutes then decided he had better make his move. He jumped out of the truck and stood behind it. He looked around, checking out the compound. Layers of barbed wire surrounded it and off to one side there appeared to be some kind of a mine. Men were slowly walking in and out of it carrying buckets. The men looked like survivors from a concentration camp. They walked in a daze as if they had lost all hope. _So that's_ _what they're using the missing men for. Slaves to work the mine_ Deaq figured they were paying the local police off. A few hundred dollars and they turned their heads. The prisoners weren't Mexican so the local police could care less.

"Who the hell are you?" Willy had come up behind Deaq with another man dressed in a guard's uniform. He pointed a gun at Deaq.

"Whoa......." Deaq put his hands up. "Hey I don't want no trouble. Just needed a way out of the states."

"How did you get on my truck?"

"When you stopped at the border I slipped out of the van behind you. I figured I could hide better in your truck "

"Why did you need to get out of the country?"

"Had me a little trouble and need to stay low for awhile. Was hoping to find some work down here for a few months till it's safe to go back home."

"What makes you think I won't turn you over to the authorities?"

"I ain't worth all the paper work. All I want is someplace to stay for a short while till it's safe to go back."

"Well you ain't staying here." Willy pointed toward the gate. "Get out."

Deaq started walking slowly toward the gate. He tried to think of something to say so they would let him stay. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Van if he was forced to leave.

"Where's the closest town?" He turned around and asked.

"Encino, four miles west." Willy said nodding in the direction.

"Hey Willy, why don't we keep him on. We can use the help." The guard said.

Willy thought about it for a while. He wasn't sure he liked the idea but they could use the help.

"Can you cook?"

"Sure can. Worked in a kitchen back in the states."

"Well, we need a cook. I'll let you stay tonight and when the boss gets here tomorrow he'll make the final decision."

"Appreciate it. I promise I won't be no trouble."

"Follow me."

Deaq followed Willy over to a small building connected to a larger one. He glanced over at the barracks where they had taken Van. He was concerned about his partner but knew there was nothing he could do for him right now. He had to wait until the time was right then either find a phone and get hold of Billie, or find someway to escape with Van. There was no way he was leaving without him. Deaq was worried; he didn't know how bad Van had been hurt. He didn't like the look of the bruise over his stomach. Deaq knew he had to get help somehow, but how. They entered the small filthy building. Roaches and mice scattered as they turned on the light.

"This is the kitchen for the prisoners." Willy pointed to three large bags that sat on the floor. "Each prisoner gets three cups of this mixed in hot water. There's about........twenty prisoners. They get fed at one o'clock each day. That's it. If they don't eat, then they don't eat till the next day. Heat the water in this." He pointed to a large kettle. "After it's hot pour the stuff in then wheel it out to the mine around ten minutes till one. Bring some bowls. You don't need no spoons, they eat with their hands."

"Simple enough."

"After they're fed, go to the building to the right of this building. Our kitchen is in there. We're having chicken and baked potatoes. You make the food then you can stay and eat with us. I'll show you where you can sleep after we eat. Any questions?"

"Not that I can think of right now. Thanks again for letting me hang around."

Willy nodded, walked out of the building and over to the prisoner barracks.

Deaq opened one of the bags on the floor. Roaches ran out of it as he opened it. He scooped a cupful out and almost gagged. Mouse droppings and hair were mixed in with the beans and rice. _How can they eat this stuff_ As soon as he thought it he realized they didn't have a choice. Either eat it or starve. He started scooping the mixture into the kettle. Deaq tried to pick out as much of the mouse droppings and hair as he could before he put it on the stove and left it cook. Seeing movement over at the barracks he went to the window. Willy had brought Van outside and was talking to him. His partner was limping badly and had his arm protectively across his stomach. He said something to Willy who then shoved him, Van tried to stay upright, but with his bad foot he couldn't keep his balance and fell to the ground. Deaq fought the urge to run to his partner's aide. _Damn it Van_ _don't give them any reason! Just go along with them for now_ Deaq knew his partner couldn't take any more punishment. Van slowly got to his feet and followed Willy. He was handed a pick and a bucket, he then hobbled into the mine. Around quarter to one Deaq brought his mixture over to the mine. The guard on duty rang a bell and the prisoners slowly filed out of the mine. They walked over, picked up a bowl, and held it while Deaq poured the mixture into each of the bowls. Finally it was Van's turn, he didn't look well. Deaq knew the mine would have been cool but Van was covered in sweat. You could almost see the heat radiating off of him. _Damn, he's running a fever_ Van picked up a bowl and walked over to Deaq. He never looked up as Deaq dropped the mixture in his bowl. He then walked away and sat down. He looked at the mush, shook his head, and set the bowl down next to him. Willy saw him and came over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I can't eat this crap."

"You eat it, or you don't eat at all."

Van dumped the bowl of mush at Willy's feet and looked defiantly up at him.

"You expect these men to work and then you feed them this junk. No wonder they're half dead."

Willy kicked Van in his already sore stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Tears of pain stung his eyes. Rage shot through Deaq and he started to move toward Willy. He stopped just short of grabbing him. He knew Van needed him there and if he tried to help him he knew he would be thrown out of the compound.

"You've been nothing but trouble since we got you. First getting me in trouble with the boss for getting loose, now this. You need a little discipline." Willy looked at Deaq. "Fill two of those water buckets up and bring them back here."

Deaq had no choice but to do as he was told. He set the water buckets down beside Willy, then stepped back, wondering what Willy had planned.

"Now you pick them up and hold them straight out at your side for an hour."

Van glared back at Willy but didn't move.

"Do it or these men will be punished." Willy nodded toward the other prisoners.

Van slowly got up and hopped over to the buckets and picked them up. As he did his eyes met Deaq's. Deaq saw surprise and recognition flash in them. _I'm here Van. I'm gonna get you_ out _of this _Van quickly looked away. He couldn't remember how Deaq had gotten there but he was glad he was. He was worried for his partner, he knew what would happen if anyone found out, but at least he wasn't alone in this hellhole. He raised the buckets at shoulder level.

"Time him." Willy said to the guard.

"He can't hold those buckets. He's hurt, can't you see that?" Deaq blurted out.

"Time him." Willy repeated ignoring Deaq.

After fifteen minutes Deaq could tell Van was already having trouble. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as the weight from the buckets put a strain on his already sore stomach. Half an hour later his arms began to shake uncontrollably. He threw his head back in agony but continued to hold the buckets. Deaq blinked back tears. He knew his partner was in a lot of pain but there was nothing he could do. He clenched and unclenched his fists glaring at Willy. Less then a minute to go water splashed from the shaking buckets. Finally the guard said the time was up. Van dropped the buckets and fell to his knees, his arm tightly holding his stomach. Willy came over, a smile on his face.

"You lose, some of the water splashed out. No food for any of the prisoners for the next two days." He looked down at Van. "And it's all your fault." Willy turned to the other prisoners. "Get back to work." He then started to walk away.

"Can't you see the man is hurt?" Deaq called after Willy who continued to walk away. He would have liked to have gone after him and beaten him into the ground but that wouldn't solve anything. He couldn't help his partner if he also was kept prisoner or thrown out of the compound.

Van tried to stand up but collapsed back to his knees.

"I'm sorry.........I'm so sorry." A tear slid down his cheek as he realized the other prisoners were going to suffer because he had failed. They walked by him cursing, some even kicked at him. Deaq knew Willy had accomplished what he set out to do. He had turned the other prisoners against Van as a form of punishment. He put a comforting hand on Van's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You're hurt man, it's not your fault. You held them. He's just a ........." Deaq started.

"Mean son of a bitch." The guard cut in, then glanced down at Van. "You okay amigo?"

Van stayed on his knees his head bent toward the ground and nodded.

"You sympathize with a prisoner, that could get you in a lot of trouble." Deaq hoped that maybe he had found an ally.

"These men are sadistic bastards. They do not have to starve these men and treat them like they do."

"If you hate them why do you work for them?"

"I am in trouble with the law, I can't work in town. I have a family and need the money."

Deaq put out his hand.

"I'm Deaq."

The guard shook Deaq's hand.

"My name is Juan." The guard smiled.

Van finally managed to stand up with Deaq and Juan's help. He looked terrible.

"I........I gotta get.........back to work." Van said through labored breaths.

"What are you crazy?! Look at you! You can barely stand! You can't work. I'll take you back to........" Deaq said as he reached for Van.

"Don't have......a choice. Don't want to......be sent to Valdez." Van interrupted Deaq, then shut his eyes as a wave of pain shot through him. Deaq looked first to make sure Willy wasn't watching, then helped Van over to a shady area and made him sit down.

"Who is this Valdez?" Deaq asked Juan.

"He is a very bad man. He takes the prisoners that can't work and ......tortures them. Some he rapes. He gets much pleasure in this. No one has ever comes back from there. When he is done with them we heard that he shoots them and buries them on his ranch." Juan looked sadly down at Van. "If this man can't work he will be sold to Valdez." The guard looked back at Deaq then over to where Willy stood with his back to them. "I must get back to the mine. You are a good man amigo." He started walking back toward the mine.

"When do they take the prisoners to Valdez?" Deaq asked before the guard had gone far.

"Valdez comes here once a week. He will be here day after tomorrow." The guard continued walking away.

"Van I'm going to get you out of this. I'm going to find a phone and call Billie."

"Rather......die in......mine.....then go to .....Valdez." Van spoke in painful little gasps then he looked at Deaq. "Deaq........you need ....to get out of here."

Deaq looked into Van's glazed, fever filled eyes. He knew his partner was giving up. There was no way he was going to leave him. He knew Van didn't have a snowballs chance in hell if he did. He'd find a phone and get help or die trying.

"Listen partner, I'll get help here before Valdez comes. I promise you."

Van looked down, then back into Deaq's eyes.

"If I become........his .....boy toy.....It's the end........ of our partnership." Van gave a little laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Agreed." Deaq smiled _Leave it to you to crack a joke in the middle of hell_ He put his hand on the top of Van's shoulder.

"**What the hell's going on here**? Why isn't he working?" Willy stormed over his face filled with anger.

"The man can't work. He's busted up pretty good." Deaq said trying not to sound overly concerned.

"Let me see." Willy walked over and opened Van's shirt. Deaq eyes widened and he sucked in his breath when he saw that the purple bruise had now spread over Van's entire stomach. _Oh God_ _partner_ Deaq was filled with fear, he said a silent prayer that Van would last till help came. Willy then checked Van's badly swollen ankle.

"You better not die on me boy." Willy said glaring at Van. "If you can't work the mine at least I can make a few bucks selling you to Valdez." He laughed and looked at Deaq. "He won't need to walk for what Valdez will have in store for him."

Deaq clenched his teeth trying not to show the hate he was feeling for Willy. _You're dead buddy_

"Take him back to the barracks."

"I don't think you should put him back with the other prisoners. They blame him for you taking their food away, they might seek revenge."

"It would serve him right, but I won't make any money from him if he's dead....... Here." Willy threw Deaq a key. "At the back of the barracks there's a room. Lock him in there."

Deaq put Van's arm around his shoulder and slowly walked him back to the barracks. He took him to the small room in the back and gently lowered him to the bed.

"So........so cold." Van said as he lay down. Deaq grabbed some blankets off the floor and covered him. The blankets were filthy and smelly but at least they would keep him warm.

"You gotta take it easy partner. You gotta rest. I'll try and sneak you some food."

"No.....don't . ....too dangerous." Van groaned. "Tired......just so tired."

"You rest easy. I'm going to find a phone." Deaq started to leave.

"Deaq!.......... Deaq!...."

Deaq could hear the panic in his partner's voice. He hurried back and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Van's hand.

"What is it partner?"

"I.........I'm scared man. Don't .........don't want to die.....here.......alone."

Deaq didn't even try to hide his tears. His heart felt like it was being torn in half.

"Van........I have to leave.....I have to find a phone. You need a doctor."

He could see the fear in Van's eyes.

"You're not alone partner. You're in here." Deaq pointed to his heart. "I have to get help......I have to leave.....but you're not alone.....you're with me."

"I......I'm sorry. I....I......." Exhaustion finally won out and Van drifted off to a restless sleep.

Deaq knew Van was in big trouble. The temperature was oppressive but Van was now cold and clammy. He knew he was in shock and could only pray that he could get help in time. It took every bit of his will power to leave Van there and lock the door. He had to find where they had a phone and find it fast. He headed over to the guard's kitchen and went inside. The kitchen was attached to their sleeping quarters. A few of the guards sat around playing cards at a large table, they all looked at him when he entered.

"I'm the new cook. I hear there's chicken and baked potatoes on the menu tonight." He smiled trying to appear friendly.

" 'bout time you showed up." One of the guards grunted.

"Yeah, we're starving." Another one said.

"How many are there?"

"There's twelve of us counting you."

Deaq was taking six chickens out of the large refrigerator when he noticed it. A phone was hanging beside the refrigerator. He'd have to try and use it while most of the guards slept. It would be dangerous but he had no choice. He made the chicken and potatoes and the guards ate in shifts. Willy ate with him in the last shift.

"Not bad." Willy said as he finished eating.

"Told you I worked in a kitchen back home." Deaq decided to see if he could get Van any medical help. "That prisoner.......the one in the back room. He doesn't look so good."

"That's his problem."

"He's really hurting. He dies, what good will he do you?"

"He dies, he dies. Who cares, there's plenty more where he came from."

"Must cost a lot to ship the bodies back home." Deaq played along like he thought the men were prisoners and not kidnap victims.

"Kid doesn't have any family. We'll throw him in the ground outback and put up a real nice marker" Willy laughed. "Besides day after tomorrow if he's still alive we'll send him to Valdez, let him take care of him."

"How's he suppose to work for him when he's too weak to work for you?"

"Valdez doesn't need them to work." Willy smiled. "He just enjoys their company if you get my meaning."

Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat. He had promised Van he wouldn't be sent to Valdez and he prayed he could somehow stop it from happening. The alternative wasn't any better. In his mind he kept seeing his partner's body being dumped in an unmarked grave. He shook his head slightly to get the image out of his head. He glanced at Willy. He swore when this was over he'd come back and get the cold hearted bastard. Deaq didn't like leaving Van alone for long and wanted to get back to check on him. He got up and started washing the dishes. Willy then showed him where he'd be sleeping. After Willy and the other guards went outside Deaq got a small bottle and poured some of the chicken broth into it, he hid it under his shirt, then grabbed a napkin as well. He knew it wasn't much but he was worried about giving Van something more to eat if he was bleeding internally. A few of the guards once more stayed to play cards and Deaq knew there was no way he could use the phone now. Fortunately Willy hadn't asked for the key back. When the coast was clear Deaq snuck back to the barracks and into Van's room. Van lay shivering on the bed his eyes shut.

"Hey partner." Deaq said softly concern written all over his face. Van flinched when he touched his arm. He opened glazed eyes and looked at Deaq.

"Oh God Deaq it hurts."

"I know buddy, I know." Deaq put his hand on Van's forehead. He was burning up with fever. _Damn_! He walked over to a bucket of water in the barracks and dipped the napkin in it. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and put the cool napkin on Van's forehead. Van shut his eyes, grateful for the brief relief it gave him. Deaq then opened the container of chicken broth.

"See if you can take a couple sips." Deaq said as he put the container to Van's mouth. Van took a few sips but winced in pain as the liquid hit his stomach. He shut his eyes and grabbed Deaq's hand till the wave of pain had passed.

"You.......you trying to........poison me?" Van gave a little laugh but immediately regretted it as pain once more shot through his stomach. He pulled his legs up and doubled up into a ball.

Deaq gripped Van's hand tight till the pain had subsided. He had to get to the phone today. If he didn't,Van would certainly die.

"Van, I found a phone. Tonight when they're sleeping I'm going to call Billie. She'll get here as quick as she can with help." Deaq squeezed Van's hand. "But you gotta stay strong partner. You gotta fight."

"I.......I will. You.......be careful.... Promise."

"Aren't I always." Deaq smiled down at Van. "I gotta get back before they miss me. You hang tough now you hear."

"Be careful......sorry ....can't watch.....your back."

"Next time partner." Deaq prayed there would be a next time as he looked into his partner's eyes. _Hold on Van. Please just hold on_

He pulled the covers up around Van's neck, patted him on the shoulder, and left. No matter what, he had to make the call today. He could tell Van wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He said a silent prayer and walked back into the guard's kitchen. It was starting to get dark and some of the guards had already gone to bed. A few sat on the front porch talking. The room was empty. Knowing this might be the only chance he got, Deaq quietly picked up the phone. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard a dial tone. He quickly punched in Billie's number.

"Hello." She answered on the first ring.

"Billie its Deaq." He whispered.

"I've been worried sick about you. Where are you? How's Van?"

"We're in Mexico. In a prison compound four miles east of a town called Encino. Billie......Van's hurt bad. He needs a doctor."

"**Mexico** ! ........It'll take a little time. Since it's across the border I have to clear it with the officials. But I'll be there Deaq. Hopefully sometime tomorrow afternoon, sooner if I can cut through the red tape. You two hang in there."

"Billie......." He swallowed hard. "I think Van's dying."

Billie could hear Deaq choke on the words. Her eyes filled with tears. She had become friends with the two officers and she knew losing Van would tear them both apart.

"Someone's coming gotta go." He had to hang up before Billie could respond. Two people were walking toward the kitchen. Deaq quickly grabbed a soda and sat at one of the tables. His eyes widened when he saw Willy and Carlos walk into the room. Carlos wasn't suppose to get there till tomorrow afternoon. He tried to appear casual but his heart was pounding when he saw Carlos look at him.

"Who's he?" He asked Willy.

"Oh, he's okay. He stowed away on my truck, jumped on at the border. Needed to get out of the states. I said he could stay on as a cook......that is if you didn't mind."

Carlos eyed him suspiciously.

"He can stay for now, but he doesn't leave the compound."

"Thanks, I won't be no trouble." Deaq said as he took a sip of soda.

"See that you're not."

Willy and Carlos sat down at another table. Deaq figured he'd stick around and see if he could learn anything.

"How's the new kid doing?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing but trouble. He got himself hurt down in the mines. Can't work."

Deaq knew Willy was lying. He had hurt Van, not the mines, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Damn, we're going to have to get us hardier stock next time." Carlos smiled.

"Why are you down early? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"Valdez is coming early tomorrow. Something came up and he had to change the date."

Deaq almost dropped his soda can. _Oh God no!_ He had promised Van that Billie would get there before Valdez. Now Van would be gone before Billie arrived. Deaq shut his eyes. _Oh God no_,_ I'm sorry Van. I'm so sorry_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. His only thought was of getting back to his partner, maybe to see him for the last time. He felt a cold stab of pain in his heart. He couldn't imagine life without his partner. They had gotten off to a rocky start but had become family. He would die for Van as sure as he knew Van would die for him. He felt dizzy as he stood up. He made an excuse for going outside and left. He waited for a few minutes to make sure they weren't watching him, and then headed over to the barracks. He took out his key and headed for the back room. A million thoughts went through his mind.

"What are you doing?" Willy came up behind Deaq.

"Just checking on the prisoner." Deaq silently cursed himself for not noticing Willy following him.

Willy walked over and took the key from Deaq.

"I'll do that." He headed toward Van's room. Deaq followed hoping Willy wouldn't turn him away. Van glanced up when they entered. Deaq could see a flash of fear in Van's eyes when he saw Willy. Sweat ran down his face as he lay shivering on the cot.

"Not looking so pretty now are you boy?" Willy laughed.

Van didn't answer but Deaq could tell he had gotten worse. His breaths came in short gasps.

"Well you better hang on till tomorrow. You're going for your last ride." Willy sneered down at Van. "You're going to become the property of Valdez. He likes pretty boys."

"No .....I can work.......please......I can work......." Van weakly reached up and grabbed Willy's arm. Willy knocked his arm aside. Deaq fought the urge to grab Willy by the throat because he knew if he did, he and Van would never get out of the compound alive. _You're dead when this is over_ He thought glaring at Willy. Van glanced over at Deaq, he looked terrified at the thought of being turned over to Valdez. Deaq had to shut his eyes and turn away. The look in Van's eyes ripped his heart apart.

"Get a good nights sleep, sweetheart." Willy laughed then turned to Deaq. "Let's go."

Deaq's eyes welled up as they left the barracks. He had let his partner down. The look on Van's face was burned in his brain. His only hope now was if Billie got down sooner then expected. Willy put his arm around Deaq as he headed back to the guard's barracks.

"Kid looks like he wants to call for his mama. Well mama ain't going to be able to help him. Don't see what Valdez sees in men but what the heck to each their own. Let's get us some sleep."

They entered the barracks and went over to their beds. Deaq's bed was against the wall and there would be no way for him to leave without waking Willy who was right next to him. He lay back, staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a long sleepless night. Early the next morning he could hear roosters crowing and the day shift crew coming in to replace the night shift. Deaq got up and headed outside. He kept watching the barracks praying that Van had lived through the night. Outside of the compound he saw a truck pull up. A large man and a smaller man got out. The smaller man stayed with the truck but the large man walked to the gate. It opened and he walked in. Carlos and Willy came out to greet him. They shook hands.

"What do you have for me?"

"Get them." Willy tossed the key to two guards.

First they came out with Van. He hung between them his arms over their shoulders, his feet dragging. Deaq could tell he was barely conscious. His hair hung over his downcast face. Deaq's eyes welled up with tears.

"Looks more dead then alive." Valdez said as he studied Van.

"Oh I think he's got some life left in him. At least enough for what you have planned for him." Willy pulled Van's head back so Valdez could see his face.

"I'll take him, but you ain't getting the full amount for him."

"Agreed......Take him to the truck." Carlos ordered the two guards.

Deaq could feel his heart pounding. _God Billy where are you?_ There was nothing he could do for his partner. He watched in agony as Van was lifted onto the truck. _I'm sorry Van. I'm so sorry_ Deaq took a deep breath. He had let his partner down. He had promised Van he wouldn't be turned over to Valdez and now he had been, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked away as they brought out another prisoner. This one limped badly and looked scared to death. Deaq recognized him from one of the missing person bulletins. He was also taken to the truck.

"This one will have a little more action in him." Valdez smiled as he pulled out money, counted it, then handed it over to Carlos. They shook hands and he got back in his truck. Deaq watched as they pulled away. When the truck was out of sight Deaq felt lonelier then he could ever think possible.

"Wouldn't want to be those boys." Willy laughed as he walked over to Deaq. Deaq tried to hide the anguish on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You're not turning into a bleeding heart are you? There's plenty more where those two came from so you better get use to it. All the prisoners eventually end up going to Valdez. What the hell, we might as well let him bury 'em. We're running out of space anyway." Willy walked away. Juan, the guard Deaq had talked to earlier walked over to him.

"It is too bad for that man." Juan looked off in the distance where the truck had vanished. "I will say a prayer for him." He patted Deaq on the shoulder then walked away.

Deaq walked back to the prisoner's kitchen. He needed to be alone. His only hope was that Billy would get there sooner then she thought. He spent the next few hours anxiously pacing back and forth. At quarter till one he heard shouting and a few gunshots. He ran outside. He felt like he was in an old western movie.......the cavalry was coming. He only hoped it wasn't too late. Carlos and Willy were on the front porch. As Willy raised a rifle toward the approaching army, Deaq grabbed it and promptly hit Willy hard in the ribs with it. He screamed and went down. Deaq then stepped back and held the rifle on both Carlos and Willy.

"You better pray my partner's okay."

Carlos and Willy both looked at him in shock and confusion. Deaq saw Billy getting out of a car and he waved her over.

"How's Van?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know. They gave him to a rancher near by, by the name of Valdez. Did you bring a doctor?"

"Yeah, one of the best."

Deaq pointed the gun at Willy's head.

"Valdez. Where does he live?"

Willy spat at Deaq's feet. Deaq immediately swung the rifle barrel down hitting Willy in the stomach. He once more screamed out in pain.

"I'll ask you one more time. Valdez?" He raised the rifle over Willy's head.

"He lives about three miles from here. When you leave go right then at the first crossroad turn left." Willy said through teeth clenched in pain.

"If my friend's dead. I'm coming back for you."

"I'm coming with you." Billy motioned for a group of men to follow her leaving enough behind to guard the compound. They piled into some cars and a truck and headed for Valdez's. When they got near his ranch they parked and crept as close as they could without being seen. They hid behind a cluster of rocks near his property, Deaq peered around one of the rocks. He heart broke at what he saw. Van and the other prisoner hung naked between up right posts side by side in the sun. Valdez could be seen sitting in the shade drinking and laughing, enjoying seeing the men suffer. A man stood behind the prisoners holding a whip. Van hung lifeless and didn't move when struck by the whip. Deaq shut his eyes. _Oh God no!..... Oh please no!_ He opened them when he heard the other prisoner scream when hit. Billy put her hand on Deaq's arm.

"I'm sorry Deaq. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down her face. She was sure they were too late.

"I swear I'll kill everyone of them." Deaq said through clenched teeth as his grief turned to rage.

They all crept closer. When they were as close as their cover allowed them they stormed the ranch.

"**Policia! Policia!"** The Mexican police shouted.

Deaq immediately ran over to the man with the whip. He yanked it from his hand and punched him hard in the stomach with the handle. When he doubled over Deaq then swung his hand up hitting him in the face knocking him unconscious. He spun around holding the whip and advanced on Valdez, his face filled with rage. Valdez turned to run but was hit in the back with the whip. He screamed and continued to try and get away, another blow brought him to his knees. He spun around crying in fear.

"**Please don't! Please don't**"

"**What mercy did you show them**?!!" Deaq shouted as he brought the whip down again and again. _Die you son of a bitch_! Billy's calling to him made him stop.

"**Deaq! Deaq, Van's alive**!"

Deaq threw the whip down and rushed to his partner's side.

"**Get a knife**!" He yelled. Someone handed him a knife and he cut his partner down, gently lowering him to the ground. He cradled his body and could feel the heat radiating off Van's body. Billy knelt next to him. The other prisoner was also cut down and attended to by the Mexicans. Deaq was handed a blanket to cover Van's body.

"Van........Van, come on partner wake up. It's over." Deaq said gently patting Van's face. He didn't respond. Deaq looked up, tears ran down his face, as the doctor carefully took Van out of his arms. The doctor laid Van flat on the ground and as gently as he could examined him. He shook his head sadly as he looked at Van's stomach area.

"This man's in bad shape, he's burning up. Looks like he's been bleeding internally for quite awhile." Next he examined his leg. "It's not broken but it is infected and the infection is spreading up his leg. It's a miracle this man is still alive." He glared at the Mexican police. "No one knew this was going on?"

They looked at each other but said nothing.

"We got to get him to a hospital immediately." The doctor said to Billy.

"He'll make it won't he?"

"To tell you the truth this man shouldn't be alive. I'm sorry to say this but I don't know if we can save him. Even if we do there's a chance he might lose his leg."

Deaq stood up and looked down at his partner. Knowing there was nothing else he could do for Van and that he was in good hands, he headed toward one of the cars.

"**Deaq! Where are you going**?" Billy yelled to him.

"This isn't finished." He said through clenched teeth.

"Deaq it's over."

"Not for me."

Deaq jumped in the car and headed back toward the prison compound. He made it in record time and screeched to a stop at the gate. He stormed in and headed toward Willy who was sitting on the porch guarded by the police. Deaq went onto the porch and grabbed Willy by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall of the building.

"Okay tough guy. How 'bout picking on somebody who's not hurt." Deaq punched Willy in the stomach. He tried to fight back but Deaq was all over him. Having seen his partner hurt by Willy filled Deaq with rage and he was determined to make him suffer just as he had made Van suffer. The Mexican police stood back, they didn't want to become involved. Willy lay on the ground groaning as Deaq stood over him.

"If my friend doesn't make it, I will find you, and I will kill you." Deaq stated. He turned at the sound of the cars returning from Valdez's ranch. Valdez and his workers were in the back of a truck. Billy sat in the back of one of the cars with Van leaning against her. She opened the window.

"**Deaq come on! We got to get to the hospital**!"

Deaq ran over and jumped in the car. He gently took Van from Billy and held him against his own chest. Van was still unconscious and his body hung limp in Deaq's arms.

"I got you partner. It's over. It's all over." Deaq said soothingly to his injured friend.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Once there they stabilized Van the best they could. He was pumped full of antibiotics and an ultra sound was taken of his stomach. Billy wanted him flown back to L.A. as soon as possible, where he could receive far better care then the small Mexican hospital could provide. Two days later he was airlifted back to L.A. It took nearly a week before any improvements were seen. Deaq didn't leave his partner's side and Billy stopped in at least once a day to check on Van's progress. It was determined that he was bleeding internally from his stomach, but the bleeding had stopped and with rest and medication they didn't expect any longtime problems. His leg was touch and go for a while but after the antibiotics kicked in and with a few skin grafts they were able to save it. He would be off work for at least two months but was expected to make a full recovery. Van lay on the bed and smiled as Deaq tossed him a Nerf basketball.

"Can't wait to get you back on the court for a little one on one partner."

"Me too." Van tossed the ball back to Deaq. "You know......." Van winced a little as he pulled himself up straighter in the bed. "I would have been just a memory if you hadn't stuck with me." Van put out his hand. "Thanks."

Deaq shook Van's hand.

"You would have done the same partner."

The End


End file.
